


A flat tire

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A flat tire seems to ruin a great weekend





	

**Author's Note:**

>  Any, any, walking after getting a flat tire in the middle of nowhere and with no cell reception.

"Zeke, can we rest for a while, please?"

He stopped, glaring at his boyfriend.  
"Case, can you please stop complaining? I've told you to leave the camera behind in the GTO."

Casey huffed, his eyes flashing with anger.  
"And I've told you, this is not an option. I got it from my grandma for my birthday and I won't leave it behind in the middle of the nowhere."

Zeke rolled his eyes.  
"Geez, Casey, you are such a drama queen. It's only a few miles up to the next town."

"You've said this already two hours ago," Casey gave back.  
"I'm not so sure anymore that you know what you are doing."

To be honest, Zeke wasn't sure of it anymore, too, that his decision to take a shortcut through the woods had been a good one. His mood had reached point zero. Everything went differently than planned.

They had been running late for the concert because Casey's Mom had asked them for some last minute errands; of course, they couldn't say 'no', with Casey dad in the hospital after an appendix surgery. Ignoring the speed limit Zeke had managed it to regain some lost time. But then, out of the sudden, a flat tire. Something like this had never happened to him before; he took care of his baby and kept it in the best condition. When he had tried to call his best friend, who owned a garage near Herrington, he noticed that there was no cell reception. Could it get even worse?

His eyes fall onto Casey who had dropped down onto an old stump, stretching out his hurting feet. He still had the heavy camera bag on his lap, looking pretty worn out. Zeke cringed inwardly, not knowing what he could say to cheer him up again. Maybe this was the worst.

But before he could figure out what to do next, he suddenly could hear barking, followed by a female voice, coming closer. In the next moment, a girl, maybe fourteen, fifteen years old turned around some trees; followed by two border collies.

„Hello,“ Zeke greeted her, putting on the most friendly smile he could muster up.  
„I wonder if you could help us.“

The girl stopped some steps away, understandably slightly guarded. But one of the dogs stepped closer, nuzzling at Casey's legs. The boy smiled and put his hand on the dog's head.  
„Good boy,“ he murmured.

„Our car broke down about some miles down the street. Maybe you can tell us the way to the next house?“

The girl finally nodded.  
„I guess, my dad can help you. C'mon, it's just five minutes downward the path.“

…

Two hours later. Zeke mood only slowly started to improve though he was glad to have his GTO back and that Casey obviously had enjoyed the burger they had had at the small diner down the road. It had been too late to go to the concert or to drive back to Herrington, so they had decided to stay at a motel near the small town for the night.

Only a tiny one; the room simply furnished with two chairs, a small table, and two beds. An outdated TV and a small freezer; an outworn rack on the floor. The miniature bathroom offered at least a shower, fresh towels and some small packets of soap and shampoo.

Sighing Zeke turned to Casey, who had dropped down onto on of the beds, rocking up and down slightly.  
„I'm sorry because of this mess,“ he said.  
„I know you so wanted to go to the concert.“

Casey smiled and shrugged.  
„I'm sorry, too. For acting like a prick. I know it wasn't your fault.“

Zeke smirked.  
„So, what are we going to do with the rest of this great night? Up for a movie?“

Casey hesitated only for a moment, then he shook his head.  
„No, all I need at the moment is a shower and then ...“  
He paused and glanced at the bed behind him.  
„It looks comfortable.“

Zeke nodded, though he felt slight disappointment rushing through his body. It didn't happen often, that they could spend a night together; the Connor's were nice folk but they had rules and curfews. This concert night had been an exception because of Casey's birthday last week. But, of course, after all, what had happened this evening he couldn't blame him for not being in the mood for even more adventures.

„Get it,“ he said.  
„You're pretty tired, huh? It was a long way to go.“

„It was.“  
Casey smiled even wider.  
„Because a very smart guy decided to take a shortcut through the woods instead of just following the road. But I'm not unforgiving.“  
He got up and stepped closer; with sparkling eyes, he tiptoed and put his arms around Zeke's neck.  
„To make amends you could come with me into the shower, wash my back. Will you?"  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
